Will To Live
by Link's Little Brother
Summary: '"Why am I here?" I bellow at the moon, "I'm just a clone! A useless puppet! Why was that mirror created? I don't want to live anymore! This life isn't worth living anymore!"' Dark PitxPit. One-shot. Inspired Story.


**I own nothing. I only own the plot and a laptop to type this.**

**Hello everyone! I am here with another one-shot! This one-shot was inspired by '**_**A Coin's Dark Side´ **_**by**_** OliveBerries**_**. In this story, ****angels are not immortal.**** Anyway, enjoy!**

**o.o.o.o**

"Pittoo, where are you going?" a familiar white-winged angel named Pit asks me.

"I'm going out for a night walk," I mumble. I turn and walk out of Palutena's temple.

As I start walk around the floating island, I hear the voice of other angels call out to me.

"Look, it's the puppet!"

"Where are you going, pathetic clone?"

"Why are you even here? You're not even your own person, idiot!"

"Shut up!" I shout at the laughing angels, well they're not angels in my books.

The angels ignore me and continue laughing and throwing insults at me.

A rock makes contact with my head.

More laughter emits from the angels.

I growl and run. I don't know where I'm running and I don't care. As long as it's away from all angels.

I trip over a branch. I put out my hands to break my fall, but scrape my knee in the process. I stay on the ground, on my knees, and my hands on the ground. I close my eyes and growl.

The cold wind teases my black hair.

Those angels are right! I'm nothing but a puppet, a clone of Pit! Why was I created? I'm unnatural! Idiotic to think I'm my own person.

I close my eyes tighter as some tears drip down my cheeks and onto the ground. I open my eyes, look up, and glare at the moon.

The full moon casts it bright rays of moonlight down on Skyworld.

"Why am I here?!" I bellow at the moon, "I'm just a clone! A useless puppet! Why was that damn mirror created?! I don't want to live anymore! This life isn't worth living anymore!" More tears slide down my cheeks.

Something shiny in the bushes catches my eye.

I crawl over to the bush and pulls out the shiny object.

What I pull out is a knife. Its blade is sharp enough to tear into skin. The handle has fancy designs on it.

Maybe this was fated? My fate led me here to find this knife? To… end this life? Yes, that must be it.

I hold the handle of the knife firmly and point the blade at my chest. "This life was worthless while it lasted," I whisper. My grip is starting to become weak. This is it.

Before I can plunge the knife into my heart, someone yanks the knife out of my hand and pulls me into a hug.

My eyes widen in surprise. I look to see it's Pit.

Pit looks as if he saw someone die. Tears are dripping down his cheeks quickly.

"L-Let go of me!" I exclaim, pulling away from his grasp. I can't stand looking at him. I quickly spot the knife a few feet away. I crawl over to the knife and grab it.

Pit grabs my wrist, and yanks the knife out of my hand again. "What are you doing?!" he asks, tears sliding down his cheeks faster.

"Ending this useless life!" I shout. I yank the knife out of Pit's hand.

Pit takes it right back and throws it far away. "W-Why would you want to take y-your life?" Pit asks in shock and sadness.

"I'm only a clone of you!" I bellow, "Other angels make fun of me every day! I'm not even my own person! I don't have the will to live anymore because I have nothing to live for! Why are you even here anyway? To laugh at my death? To dance around my dead body?!" I question him angrily.

"… I-I can here because I care y-you," Pit stutters.

A small shock of electricity jolts through my body. My gaze softens. "Huh…?"

"Just listen to what I have to say, and then you can decide, ok?" Pit asks.

I am silent for a moment before nodding.

"I don't believe you are a clone of me. I believe we're just two halves of one person. We've become our own people as time went by. Those angels are wrong. And… I-I like you," Pit says. He blushes and looks away.

I don't respond. Pit really thinks that? That we're two different people?

Pit gets up, walks away, and then comes back with the knife in his hand. He hands the knife to me and sits back down. "It's all up to you, now. Do you want to stay or leave?" he asks. His blue eyes shined with hope and sadness.

I take a look at the knife, then at Pit, and then back at the knife. I point the blade at my arm, setting the tip at the top of my skin. I draw a line with it, cutting lightly into my arm. I throw the knife to the side and pull Pit into a hug.

Pit hugs me back. "Y-You're staying?" he stutters hopefully.

"Yes, as long as I stay with you," I whisper in his ear.

A smile spreads across his face and he hugs me tighter. "I-I'm so glad!" he says happily.

I let go of Pit after a few seconds.

Pit is still smiling, his sky blue eyes dancing with pure happiness.

I gently press my lips to his.

His eyes widen before he starts kissing me back, wrapping his arms around my neck.

I wrap my arms around his waist, enjoying the kiss while it lasted. It feels like hours go by until we pull away from each other.

A blush is spread across his cheeks when I pull away from him.

I chuckle. "We should be going back now," I say.

Pit nods.

I get up and help Pit up. I hold his hand and lead him to Palutena's temple. Maybe he's the one that will bring me the will to live.

**o.o.o.o**

**Done! This took a few hours, but I'm proud of it! **

**Until next time!**

**-LLB**


End file.
